Tomato Kiss
by cuito
Summary: Tomato kisses the best kind around. Random drabbles and oneshot collections. [SasuSaku]
1. Two

"What's sex?"

It wasn't so much that the question bothered her it was how she asked. The little girl had an air of high importance around her just like her father, much to Sakura's horror, and the glittery pink tiara proved it by showing the world she was the only Uchiha princess...for the time being of course.

She was going on six very soon and little Yuriko had an amazing ability to process and absorb information much quickly than other children her age. Sometimes Sasuke wished his daughter didn't take so much after her mother. It was annoying.

"Eh," Sakura looked over to Sasuke for help, a hand gently rubbing over her swollen tummy. She felt a strong kick and she smiled faintly imagining a little dark haired mama's boy…

"Mommy!" The girl stomped her foot impatiently effectively bringing Sakura out of a beautiful daydream where she was the one that was doted after by her children and husband.

Giving a defeated sigh she began to explain the concept of _the birds and the bees_, one of the most confusing and lamest example she had ever gotten as a young teenager from her parents. Kakashi's explanation of sex was much better (because he was blunt and not to mention he included pictures and charts), although she had been traumatized in the beginning for a while until it finally sunk in; she was more than thankful for the sex talk because a couple of years later she used that information to her advantage where it then led her to be Mrs. Uchiha Sasuke.

Sakura faintly heard Sasuke chuckling under his breath. The nerve of that man, dumping this on poor pregnant her! She huffed, hands going to her back for support, "Ask Daddy."

It was all it took for little Yuriko's charcoal eyes to glitter in pure happiness, squealing and running to Sasuke for an answer. Sakura was tempted to laugh evilly along with her inner self, but decided against it since it would ruin Sasuke's awkward father-daughter bonding.

- - - - - - - - - -

**A/N:** Another one-shot collection. This is actually from my lj community where I post picture challenges and the members have to write a fic using the drawing as inspiration. It's kinda slow right now, but whatever! I'll give the link away to anyone who is interested in joining.

community. livejournal. com/ tomatokiss / profile (delete spaces)


	2. Three

The big bad wolf found his prey and he could not be more pleased with himself than he was right now as he kept a watchful eye on the little unsuspecting bunny.

He shifted, thrilled eyes watching as she nibbled on a little orange carrot. Licking his lips hungrily he continued his inspection, quite satisfied with the bunny's petite body and round baby face. He almost chuckled out loud when she cutely scrunched up her face, eyes crossing to look at the carrot and pouting in distaste as she threw it over her bare shoulder before reaching over for another one in her yellow basket.

Her cute fluffy ears twitched when she heard a twig snap not that far away, her keen senses tingling as she stared at her surroundings wildly, butterflies fluttering uneasily in the pit of her tummy. She abruptly stopped her nibbling when she heard another twig snap, her features marring in a slight scowl.

Smiling a dark smile the wolf slithered his way to the pink bunny. She never knew what hit her; the chance of escaping was cut short when the wolf pounced on her dropping all of his weight on the bunny's body.

The pink bunny trashed violently against the hold, screeching loudly when the wolf nipped her throat, hard enough to draw blood. The bunny hissed dangerously, legs kicking and arms struggling from the death hold, only causing his amusement to grow even more. The wolf eagerly tore at her top, smirking as he saw the startled and horrified expression on the bunny's pretty face. She gave a tiny whimper of protest when he swooped down to catch a rosy nipple in his mouth. Roughly swirling his tongue over the perking nipple he waited for a response, but received none.

Looking up he frowned as he watched her face scrunch up disapprovingly, "What?" He snapped, his hold tightening on her thin arms, not happy with her reaction.

"Mou!" She started, "Why can't I be the wolf for once? It's not fair, Sasuke-kun!" She took a big breath to continue her ranting, but a warm mouth silenced her before she had the chance for her verbal abuse.

Frowning, he hissed as he nibbled on her ear, "Don't be stupid, stupid! I won fair and square to be the wolf, so don't complain."

"But—!"

His mouth crashed on hers hungrily, swallowing the words out of her mouth as she went limp like a noodle in his hold. He moved his mouth away from her swollen lips, kissing and nibbling across her jaw and down her throat. He showered her bare chest with wet kisses, tongue massaging Sakura's heated skin as his skilful hands teased her sensitive flesh. She mewled breathlessly, hands gripping dark hair as he moved down south.

Torn between being angry and being aroused Sakura regretfully helped Sasuke out of his skimpy wolf suit.


	3. Five

Sakura didn't know what to make of the extravagant wedding. It was quite crowded even for the vast Uchiha compound. The red and white paper fans that hung on the trees caused a painful ache in Sakura and somehow as she watched the fans and cherry blossoms sway in harmony did she feel the rotting wound in her heart to sting uncomfortably.

She smiled amidst the pain; the corners of her eyes wrinkling as she slowly moved a strand of grey hair behind her ear. She felt a sudden presence beside her and through the corner of her eye she saw dark faded hair.

"They seem very happy," she said softly as she watched the young newlyweds dance to the upbeat music.

"Aa," Sasuke replied, the rumble to his voice caused Sakura's stomach to flutter nervously even after so many years.

"She'll make a great addition to the Uchiha clan," he said gently, breaking the deafening silence that was slowly eating him alive. Sakura turned to look at him, weary eyes watching him closely as he fumbled with his words. The feeling of betrayal and desperation increased as he looked back just as longingly.

"Sakura," he paused, taking a deep breath as his hands cradled her face gently, "I lov—"

"No," she cut him off curtly and jerked away from the warmth of his hands. Silently she was proud of herself for refusing his advances, his emotional abuse. He had taken too damn long to realize he had truly loved her and had taken too long to admit she was far more important than any dead clan's glory or duty.

"I'm here for my granddaughter's wedding and her wedding only."

Regaining his composure, Sasuke nodded and stole one more glance of her before departing and leaving Sakura alone to watch her young granddaughter and his young grandson from afar as they danced happily together as husband and wife.


	4. Six

**Warning:** Smut, kiddos. So, don't read if you're not of age...or whatever.

There was a little pink box wrapped in large blue ribbon sitting innocently on her bed when she returned home from the hospital. She looked at it, not quite believing the little present that laid there was waiting for her to open. Thinking back to earlier she remembered Sasuke saying something about a surprise after his quick goodbye, but she simply ignored it, since anything that involved a surprise from that man was an all night Uchiha clan restoration romping that would leave her quite incapable of moving the next day. It was his way of showing his growing affection of getting her knocked up…or to start a beautiful and loving family as Sakura liked to imagine.

Walking towards the bed, she deliberately took her time hoping it wasn't a mirage. Sakura hated having her hopes shot down and she knew having Sasuke as her lover/fuck toy/fiancé certainly had its downs. First of all, the damn broody man had no sense of sympathy or mercy and he certainly did not spoil her like so many of her friends were by their boyfriends. So much for hoping his attitude would change after so many years together.

Opening the box slowly, Sakura gaped at what she found.

"Do you like it?" There was a smirk in his voice, she knew, as she looked up to see him leaning against the door. He looked back just as intensely, his eyes burning with desire as he hungrily watched her. She narrowed her emerald eyes, angry and frustrated with the Uchiha as he swiftly walked in front of her.

Didn't he think about anything else besides sex?

Flinging the object to his face, she was more than tempted to give him a piece of her mind, but decided against it since it would leave a bloody mess behind. Sakura was in no mood to scrub blood off the walls of her newly painted apartment. She hissed, "You're very funny, Sasuke-kun."

He shrugged nonchalantly, not at all afraid for his life as she neared him with a deadly aura around her, "I try," he said just as dryly.

"Since when has buying a crotchless panty for me ever been a good idea?"

He shrugged again, knowing very well it was grating her nerves. Not a second later Sakura found herself pushed up against the wall hard with Sasuke behind her back as his hot breath tickled her exposed neck. He nuzzled his nose across her skin, purposely leaving a ghost trail of his lips.

"It benefits the both of us," he nibbled on her earlobe, his warm breath fanning the inside of her ear.

She swallowed the whimper that almost leaked through her lips, "How?"

Calloused hands massaged the soft skin of her inner thighs; the skirt she wore was slowly being lifted up to her hips.

"All I have to do is lift your skirt up and screw you until you can't walk anymore," he sucked the skin on her neck, biting down when she protested, "I won't have to bother taking your panties off."

A needy moan spilled from her mouth, between pants she managed to retort sarcastically, "How sweet of you."

Her eyes rolled to the back of her head when his hands found her breasts instead. He stopped suddenly and she sulked. Sakura heard the zipper to his pants and immediately felt him poking into the small of her back. He pushed her harder against the wall, the cool surface greeting the side of her face. She smiled wickedly when he flipped her skirt up and realized she had no panties on at all.

Sasuke looked back at her, eyes wide and mouth slightly ajar.

"Oh, did I forget to wear panties today, silly me." She smiled as he shook his head, a faint tint of red gracing his cheeks and the tips of his ears.

"Whatever," He pressed his hips against her, holding her still as he slid his full length inside her, hissing as he finally sunk into her warmth. He jerked back and quickly slammed into her as a squeaky moan slipped through her open mouth.

Her body shook as he slipped in and out of her, the tempo to his thrusts increasing as she gasped for air. A wrenched cry escaped her lips when his hands left her hips to hold and mold her breast in his calloused hands. The muscles in his legs quivered in protest, but he ignored it because the squeals and mewls she made were more important as was the warmth that surrounded him every time he slipped into her.

Gasps turned into moans, into pleas as he kept pumping, his hips rocking forward as she rocked back. Dropping his head on her bare shoulder, Sasuke breathed her scent in, tasting the sweat on her slicked skin. He wanted to hear his name on her lips, hear her yell his name out until she couldn't yell any more. He wanted her satisfied as he knew he would be in the end, wanted to know that tomorrow she could probably be carrying his child.

She squeezed around his length and he groaned, hoping the feeling could last forever. But she shuddered violently, tightly gripping the hands that held her breast, his name cried out between breathy moans. Sasuke rammed a final time into her, satisfied at how she whimpered his name again. Panting against her shoulder, Sasuke eased himself out of Sakura, holding her still as she slumped against his chest.

"Bed?" He broke the silence after what seemed like an eternity of trying to catch their breaths.

"Yes please."


	5. Seven

It was quite a shock, to say the least, when their youngest son showed up early from his year long mission holding the hand of a very pregnant Haruno Sakura. Mikoto blinked at Sasuke, then to the blushing young woman who hid behind her son's tall frame. She watched as Sasuke grumpily tugged on Sakura's wrist making the poor girl trip over her own two feet as hands shot out to grip his sleeve.

Mikoto frowned, if she remembered well Sasuke had made the girl cry on numerous occasions, much to her disappointment since Sasuke was her baby and had always been a sweet and caring child until he hit puberty. Sometimes it still made her ponder at night, her thoughts always going to the sweet Sasuke she adored before he turned into a replica of his stony father.

She stole a glance at her husband and was surprised to see a bewildered look cross his face as Sasuke calmly yet nonchalantly explained they were going to be grandparents soon. She was thankful when her oldest son broke the awkward silence.

"So, does this mean you are permanently pinned, Sakura-san?"

Mikoto whipped her head to the side to glare at her son, "Itachi!"

There was a brief flash of defeat in his eyes before it was quickly masked by a look of arrogance. Itachi whisked the blushing Sakura right out of Sasuke's arms, casually draping an arm around her shoulder while his other hand was gently rubbing her swollen tummy. He steered her around Mikoto and Fugaku, whispering in her ear, hand still rubbing the aching tummy. Sakura let out a heart warming laugh as Itachi kept whispering into her ear, the blush in her cheeks reddening and spreading to her ears, her hands went up to touch his cheeks tenderly.

Sasuke immediately activated his sharingan.

"Sasuke!" Mikoto yelled as a warning, afraid her son would do something drastic. Fugaku stood silent, still quite shocked with the sudden news.

"Get your filthy hands off her, Itachi!" Sasuke barked, pointing an accusing finger at his brother. The blood in his veins boiled even more as Itachi smirked, his embrace tightening on the still blushing and giggling Sakura.

"Sasuke!" Mikoto yelled again.

"I don't see a ring on her finger, little brother," he smiled down at Sakura, "What matters is that she becomes an Uchiha and I don't mind being the father to her child. Blood is still blood no matter if I'm not technically the father."

"Itachi!" Mikoto embarrassedly yelled. Fugaku stayed silent, a look of utter concentration adorning his features.

"She's mine!" Sasuke argued hotly, almost childishly as a vein popped up in his temple.

"Sasuke!" Mikoto yelled once more.

Itachi snorted, "She's not a toy," he cooed to the giggling Sakura, "But she is cute enough to be one. She'll be the perfect wife for me."

"Itachi!" Mikoto had no idea what overcame her sons.

"Would you like to settle this right now, little brother?" Itachi gently pushed Sakura to his fuming and embarrassed mother and rolled his sleeves up. Sasuke nodded eagerly, the crazed look still present in his blood red eyes.

Mikoto turned to her husband and quickly grabbed him by the shoulders to give him a hard shake. She hissed, "Fugaku, do something before our children kill each other!"

He nodded stiffly, and coughed into his hand to get his sons' attention. Mikoto visibly relaxed, knowing her husband would take care of the problem.

"Best two out of three gets the girl," he calmly said. Shocked, Mikoto could only watch as they walked away to commence the fight. She was about the run after them when a quiet giggle caught her attention.

"Mikoto-san," Sakura began between giggles, "Itachi-senpai is just teasing Sasuke-kun. He just asked me if he could be the godfather."

"Oh," she straightened up, smiling happily as she smoothed her dark blue dress in the process. "Would you like some tea, Sakura-chan?"

There was a war cry and both women stared into the direction where dark smoke was slowly polluting the sky.

Blinking away from the sight, Sakura quickly nodded, "Yes, thank you."


	6. Nine

They met by chance.

She was running away from home with a heavy heart, and endless tears; he was escaping his past with a haunted mind, and blood soaked hands. They stared at one another; both silently praising each other as eyes roamed and hands tingled to touch soft, warm flesh. He made a snide remark when she tried to say his name, her tongue swallowing her voice as his cold charcoal eyes preyed on her trembling form.

She flinched fearfully when he touched her cheek tenderly.

Sakura didn't know how she ended up writhing beneath Sasuke, her hair tangled in his fingers as his hot mouth suckled and nibbled her flesh harshly. She whimpered for him and he kissed her harder, the feel of his lips dry and needy against her bruised and plump lips. She gripped him tightly, leaving red trails of her nails across his back as she arched into his body, sighing contently when he whispered into her ear how much he missed her, how much he needed and wanted her, her and only her.

Her breathing escalated as his open mouth kisses left her chest and throat to capture her mouth in a heated and brutal kiss. There was a stinging sensation and she cried out into his mouth as her flesh stretched to accommodate him as he filled her whole, made her complete. Soon, Sasuke was chanting and grunting her name against her shoulder and Sakura was trying her best to catch her breath as the sensation of being filled grew intensely with each thrust.

She cried out loudly with tears cascading down her flushed cheeks, shuddering violently as Sasuke kept pounding into her with his hands holding her down into the old, worn mattress. There was a crash suddenly, when her voice died down, the glass debris flying and falling onto the dusty floor and bed. Sasuke was pulled off of her and thrown to the ground roughly with two cloaked figures holding him in place and twisting his arm painfully behind his back.

Confused, Sakura could only watch as they put a seal on Sasuke, paralyzing him and zapping him with electric bolts to break him. He yelled out, twisting in pain as the bolts intensified with more power. Sakura felt a covered hand on her chin, turning her sight away from Sasuke who was trashing on the floor, his screams of pain becoming louder.

"Sakura, it's going to be alright," the voice behind the mask soothed her; his other hand petted her gently on the head, "I'm here."

"Kakashi-sensei? What are you—" He hushed her as he wrapped the bed sheet around her petite body securely, gently wiping the tears away from her face as well. Kakashi picked her up in his arms to carry her back home and she struggled immediately, surprising the older man as she cried out for Sasuke. Irritated and hurt, he tore his head band off his head and yanked her by the chin to bring her to his face. Her eyes widened as the swirls of red and black captured her in an illusion making her fall fast asleep. Kakashi walked out with Sakura in his arms, but not before throwing a murderous glare over his shoulder to the young man panting on floor.

A couple of days later, Sakura woke up with no recollection at all, with Kakashi at her beside, softly humming and his fingers in her mussed hair.


	7. Ten

He watched her from across the room, dark charcoal eyes glued to the soft pink curls that cascaded down her back. Sasuke inched closer, quite satisfied that Sakura was too immersed in her book to notice his presence.

Leaning over, he took a quick whiff of her hair, breathing her scent into his lungs greedily. He frowned and leaned closer; startling her when he held her face in his large, calloused hands.

"Sasuke-kun, what are you—"

"Shut-up," he scowled as her scent invaded his smell, "Sakura."

"Eh, yes?" She moved her head back to glance at him and was surprised to see him glaring at her.

"Have you been using my shampoo?"

"…"


	8. Four

It wasn't so much that the idea of being pregnant that bothered her; it was the sheer desperation of knowing the child would have no father. Sakura knew she was in denial as she looked at the positive pregnancy test. She just couldn't accept the fact that a child, Sasuke's child nonetheless, was growing inside of her.

How was she going to tell her parents about this? They would no doubt be upset with her, especially if they found out the father of the child was happily married to a beautiful woman…woman that wasn't her.

Sliding down on the cold tile floor of her bathroom, Sakura sobbed as she threw the pregnancy stick away, causing it to crash against the wall and crack in half. She cursed Sasuke as she wrapped her arms around herself, thinking about the promise he made to her when they made love.

It was a night spent in passion and love and a promise he made, which had her falling in love with him all over again, a promise of making her his bride.

"You lied…" Sakura whispered as tears cascaded down her angered flushed cheeks.


	9. Eight

Sasuke woke up to the hurried voices around him. The pounding in his head intensified as the voices became clear, drawing him away from the darkness. He moved to sit up, but a gentle hand pushed him back down.

"Sasuke-kun, please don't move. I need to finish bandaging your wounds."

He blinked, his vision was still too blurry, and held the hand that was on his bloody neck, "Sakura?"

"Shh…. don't speak."

He felt a calming heat enter his body, slowly healing the many wounds he obtained during the battle. Sasuke opened his eyes wearily once the heat left his insides, and was greeted with Hinata's troubled stare.

"Are you in any pain?" She asked quietly, her eyes dull and masked with years of her profession. He noticed her hands were quivering.

He shot up, wincing when the wound on his neck stung painfully. "Where's Sakura!" He demanded as his heart beat frantically against the confinements of his chest. Startled, Hinata could only stare at Sasuke as he yelled for Sakura urgently.

He dashed madly, only to be held back by two other jounin before he could even make it to the door of the crumbling building.

"Sasuke, you don't need to go in. It's—"

He elbowed the jounin, only realizing later it was Kakashi who was trying to hold him back, his sensei's yells still echoing in the hallow hallway. Sasuke stopped suddenly before the ajar door, a pink little sign of flowers and clouds hung mockingly against the rusty door. The scent of blood invaded his sense, overwhelming him as he tried to stop the tremble in his hands as he opened the door.

There was a shadow at the end of the room and he walked closer to inspect the unmoving form, the stench of blood becoming more unbearable to handle. Sasuke stopped suddenly, his eyes widening in fear as he realized it was Sakura. He ran up and grabbed her by the arms, flinching as the freezing skin met his sweaty hands.

"Sakura?"

The smile on her face did not change nor did the look of death in her dull green eyes. He shook her a bit harder; almost screaming when he finally noticed silver wires wrapped around her neck as blood trailed down and stained her summer dress. He clawed at them, trying to rip them off as his skin cut and bled from the sharp thin wires.

Wiping the blood desperately off her skin, he screamed, "Sakura! Sakura, answer me!"

He cried when the whole in her chest widened and bled on his hand, her heart falling onto her awaiting hands on her lap. He backed away, shaking as he whispered her name over and over.


	10. Eleven

"What!" exclaimed the very irate young woman. Her charcoal eyes narrowed when she noticed her older sister smiling sweetly at her, almost mockingly.

"This is not fair, father!"

The man merely sighed, closing his eyes as his youngest daughter whined and complained.

"Please understand, Sasu-chan," his dear wife, Mikoto, intervened gently, "You are of age to marry. Your father and I think it's important that you wed and have a husband who will take care of you—"

"Then why am I the only one getting engaged!" Sasuke angrily screeched while glowering at her parents. Her blood boiled even more when her sister, Itachi, giggled softly behind her hand.

"Dear little sister, the man you are to marry is too young for me," Itachi looked up as Sasuke paced towards her, "I doubt Haruno-sama would like an old maid as his wife."

"It doesn't matter! I refuse to be someone's wife and baby machine and—"

Her ranting was cut short when Fugaku slammed his cup of tea on the table angrily, "Enough! I will not hear anymore of this, Sasuke!"

Sasuke flinched at her father's outburst and silently, she cursed the man she was to marry.

"You will marry the Haruno boy and that is final! Understood!"

Hurt by her father's insensitivity, Sasuke could only nod as she slid on the floor quietly while holding back tears as her mother gently rubbed her back soothingly.

- - - - - - - - - -

"What!" The pink haired man exclaimed loudly, spitting his tea out and choking on his own saliva. His father calmly patted his back as his son tried to catch his breath while trying not to choke on his spit.

"I said," the older man repeated annoyed, "You are to marry the Uchiha's youngest daughter."

Regaining his composure, Sakura glared as his father sipped his tea calmly, "I heard that. I want to know why."

"No reason," the older Haruno nonchalantly replied, avoiding his son's cold emerald stare.

"Cut the crap, old man," Sakura huffed angrily, snorting as his father sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Sakura, you are twenty-five years old and yet you have not married. There are so many women who come to our house and beg to be your wife and you refuse each and one of them coolly. I am worried about you, son…" He trailed off purposely hinting his doubt about his son's sexuality.

Through gritted teeth, Sakura spoke darkly, "Worried? Says the man who forgot to check his child's gender before giving a name."

The older man bit his lip to prevent the laughter from escaping his lungs. His body shook as his will not to laugh at his son, Sakura, slipped away. Not being able to hold any longer as Sakura huffed childishly, he burst out laughing, pounding the table with his hand as tears rolled down his cheeks.

Through laughs, he managed to wheeze out, "I had no idea son," He laughed once more, "Forgive me for mistaking you as a daughter. It was hard not to, especially with your pink hair."

Crossing his arms, Sakura scrutinized his father who still chuckled, "You should have checked and you would have realized I was born with a penis, father."

"Forgive me again, but the day you were born I was too happy to check. How was I to know your mother would bear me a pink haired boy?"

"Whatever."

- - - - - - - - - -

Sasuke looked at the mirror, staring at her reflection as she scowled deeply, the lines beside her mouth deepened as her eyebrows furrowed. Her mother, who was still fixing and smoothing down her hair, was happily humming, very delighted with Sasuke's engagement. Itachi was by the window; too busy reading a book to help out.

When Mikoto finished, Sasuke bit her tongue from insulting her mother's work, although a quick comment by her ever dearest older sister, Itachi, about how beautiful of a housewife she would become made her lash out

"I look like a high class whore," she said bitingly and Mikoto instantly had a look of pure disapproval.

"I hope," her mother began, "You'll remember your manners when Haruno-kun comes to pick you up. And I hope," Mikoto tapped Sasuke's nose playfully; "You don't intentionally do something to make him break off the engagement."

"Whatever," Sasuke muttered, still upset with her parents and their decision to marry her off.

It wasn't long before one of the maids came in to inform them of the sudden arrival of the Haruno heir. Sasuke was tempted to flee the scene, but before she could make a run Mikoto had her by the arm, steering her towards the Uchiha gardens.

As they neared, Sasuke could hear her father's booming voice, followed by his rich laughter. It was the first time she had ever heard him laugh so loud. There was another voice, smooth and silky, almost like sweet honey. It had a certain sound to it and the more Sasuke listened the more she felt herself drawn towards the gentle, but powerful voice, like a moth to a flame.

"Sasu-chan," her mother said gently, "The young man's name is Sakura. So please, I beg you, don't, in any way, insult his name or image."

Sasuke whipped her head, mouth gaping, "Sakura! That's a girl's name, mother!"

"Sshhhu! Not so loud!" Mikoto hissed, "Have an open mind, dear. He's a very sweet man and I know he'll take good care of you."

"But," she protested as Mikoto pushed her past the doors and into the gardens where her father and fiancé waited. Sasuke stared, dumbfounded at the sight of her future husband. He was quite attractive, very tall and lean and with the most expressive emerald eyes she had ever seen.

She thought her eyes were tricking her, the shine from the sun bounced off her fiancé's hair making it look like a bright yellow grey. Only after a hard pinch from her mother, which snapped her away from staring so rudely had she realized he had bright pink hair instead.

He bowed, smiling softly, which had a weird affect on her. She felt a cluster of butterflies flapping from the bottom of her tummy and her cheeks reddened ever so slightly. He straightened out, offering a hand as the smile on his lips spread a little wider.

"Sasuke-san," he lifted her hand to his lips to place a soft kiss, "It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

She heard a squeal coming from her mother followed by her father's stern voice, "Sakura, I expect my daughter home by eight the latest."

The pink haired man simply nodded as he took Sasuke's hand, gently giving a firm squeeze, "Yes, of course."

He pulled her away, expertly steering her out of the Uchiha compound as if he lived there. There was a silent moment of awkwardness, she was too busy thinking of ways to make him break off the engagement and he was too busy trying to push down the blush that stained his cheeks.

"Ano," Sakura began softly, "I'm very sorry if you didn't consent to this, Sasuke-san. It seems our fathers thought it would strengthen the bond between our families."

Sasuke merely snorted snottily and rolled her eyes, which caused Sakura to frown at her lack of maturity. He had expected his father to pick a woman of his taste, someone who was simple yet elegant, and someone who he could trust to love and take care of his children.

"Would you like anything to eat or drink?" He asked, hoping to start a conversation with the dark haired young woman. She was beautiful that he would admit, but if anything, he was starting to hate her childish attitude.

"I don't care," Sasuke muttered darkly, a cold glare directed towards her fiancé. Sakura could only grit his teeth in annoyance as an urge to shake his future wife like a rag doll increased.

"Un," he said.

Not a moment later they were both sitting down in a little dango and tea shop. Sasuke, who was still glaring at Sakura, was trying her best to come with a plan. Her best choice was to act like a spoiled little girl, that way the Haruno heir would feel she was too immature to give him children.

"Why Sakura?" Sasuke asked a little rudely, breaking the silence. If she was going to get him to break the engagement she had to do something drastic.

He sighed through a smile, "My father's odd sense of humour, I suppose."

She snorted unladylike again, "That's very feminine if you ask me. It's no wonder you haven't married yet."

Blow one to his pride, Sasuke happily congratulated herself as Sakura's eyebrow twitched.

"Haruno!" Sasuke watched as her fiancé's eyes narrowed, his head whipped to the side along with his pink pony tail. She turned her head back, watching as a tall blond man came towards their table.

Said blond, slithered beside her, gently grabbing her hand to plant a kiss. Sasuke blinked, and then turned to Sakura and found him glaring angrily at the blond man. She was taken back by his calm, cold voice, "Yamanaka, to what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you today?"

"Now, now, Sakura-chan," he waved his hand at Sakura who growled in response, "Just wanted to see how my friend was doing."

He snorted, leaning back on his chair as the smile on his face vanished completely only to be replaced with a deep frown. Sasuke was little baffled, she would have never expected to see Sakura being rude to others, and somehow this rugged side of him attracted her, although she would rather bite her tongue off than admit it out loud. He seemed like the sensitive type, but she concluded that looks can be deceiving.

She decided to finish her plan by using the annoying blond man.

"So, who is this pretty little lady?" The blond asked seductively, grabbing her hand again to whisper against her skin.

"Ino, get your filthy ha—"

Sakura was cut off as Sasuke giggled cutely, batting her eye lashes as her cheeks reddened, "My name is Uchiha Sasuke. What's your name, stranger?"

Blow two to his pride.

God, this flirting crap was going to make her vomit, but at least she managed to make her fiancé upset.

She didn't have time to giggle cutely anymore as she was pulled roughly by the arm, dragged out of the tea shop and down the street. A couple of people pointed them out, a pink haired man angrily pulling the dark haired beauty as she whimpered and yelled. Sasuke recognized her distant cousin, Naruko, along the way as she was pulled. The blonde girl waved frantically to her, a wide smile on her pretty face before it turned into a worried stare when she noticed Sakura. Naruko ran up to them, calling them only when she tripped over a rock.

Sakura turned around, his face faded into an indifferent look as he helped the girl up to her feet. Sasuke stood by his side, thankful for once for her cousin's annoying presence.

"Are you all right miss?"

Naruko smiled embarrassedly, scratching her cheek lightly as a blush stained her tanned face, "Yeah, I am. Um," she stopped as she glanced back at Sasuke who had a pleading look on her face, "What are you doing with my cousin?"

For a split second Sakura's face turned back to an angry scowl, his eyes cold and expressionless, "That miss, is none of your business. Good day."

He bowed to Naruko and quickly snatched Sasuke's wrist when she tried to flee. Naruko too baffled to think of anything else to do just yelled out to Sakura's fading figure, "You asshole!"

There was a loud commotion and both Mikoto and Fugaku turned to the slamming door as Itachi scampered in, "Mother! Father!"

"What's wrong, dear?" Mikoto heard a distinct yell and Itachi could only move away from the door as Sakura came in flushed red with anger as he threw Sasuke on floor.

Fugaku was quick to defend his daughter, "What is the meaning of this, Haruno!"

Sakura calmly spoke as he directed a dark glare to Sasuke, "I will not marry your daughter."

Startled and confused, Mikoto stopped her husband who was reaching for his katana, "Why not Haruno-kun?"

His dark glare was then directed to the mother, "Your daughter is a spoiled, self-centered, rude woman with no education at all! She is unfit to be my wife let alone the bearer of my children. You'll have to find someone else to marry your, your," he bit his tongue when a curse almost made its way out of his mouth, "…daughter."

Mikoto then glanced at Sasuke who was too stunned to do anything but stare at Sakura in awe. Nobody ever dared to speak about her in that manner, especially to her parents. All the men in the village followed her like dogs in heat asking for her hand in marriage (even with the insults they received), but here was man who was refusing her as his future bride…it was a first. Sakura bowed then turned around and slammed the door in his way.

Fugaku, having realized his daughter had ruined the engagement intentionally and not the Haruno heir as he believed, turned sharply to Sasuke with the katana dangerously in his grasp.

"Sasuke, what is the—"

He was cut off as Sasuke gingerly cradled her bruised arm as she spoke softly, a smile adorning her pretty face as her charcoal eyes twinkled, "I want to marry him, father."

Determined to make Haruno Sakura her husband, Sasuke twirled around and smiled the biggest smile she could muster for her father, who was still a bit stunned with her declaration. She leaned over to peck him on the cheek and quickly hugged her mother as she skipped away, humming to herself.

"…that was weird."

Mikoto could only nod in agreement with her other daughter.


	11. Fifteen

Once the music was on Sasuke knew not to disturb Sakura (or else he would get a beating of a lifetime). It was her "alone time", a time where he was forbidden to interrupt her no matter what, which also meant he had to fend for himself.

He watched from his seat across the kitchen, staring as Sakura added a hop as she began breakfast. She hummed; pots and pans clinking together as she went along with the beat to the song on the radio. The eggs sizzled, the delicious aroma filling the kitchen as tomatoes were added to the almost finished meal.

Sasuke suppressed a smirk that threatened to split his face in half as she began to sing softly. The words left her mouth without realizing she was singing the wrong lyrics, although Sasuke could say she was doing a swell job of making the lyrics go well with the song.

Sakura swayed her hips and then bent down to retrieve a spatula she had dropped earlier, her rear in his view and the smirk instantly faded from his face. Slowly and sensually she swayed her way up, tossing her head back to get pink hair out of her face. The moment almost reminded Sasuke of another time…

He was brought back from his deep thoughts when she twirled fast, stopping at the fridge to get butter and she reached over giving Sasuke a good view of the peeking black thong. He choked on his orange juice, shorts tightening uncomfortably and he remedied by bouncing his knees up and down, hopefully to make the _pain_ go away. The girls on his lap squealed loudly making him wince.

"Just like their mother," he murmured as they squealed some more when they held onto his arms for support, his pace quickening.

Sakura let out a squeal of delight at her discovery and stood straight with a little jar of rich butter under her arm along with very hardened nipples. It wasn't hard to recognize the pink buds, especially under a very old and very tight white top that snug her upper body more than perfectly. Sasuke would kill himself before ever letting Sakura throw the old shirt away. The shirt held too many good memories.

And it just so happened to be laundry day. A day in which she usually had everyone in the house down in either their diapers, bathing suits (the older ones were allowed to play with the water hose and water guns outside), or the oldest of the oldest clothes they could find from their closets. She was sporting the same clothes she wore as a teenager from way back.

Stopping immediately, ignoring the baby gibberish and whining, all Sasuke could think as Sakura went back to making breakfast while dancing was how sinfully delicious it would be to drag her to a closet or a bathroom (or any other room where their kids weren't present) to fulfil his husbandly duties…that, and she wasn't wearing a bra.

A small bead of sweat dribbled down his face, falling off his jaw as the sensation of dryness swept through his mouth. He downed the rest of the contents of the glass, the orange juice tingling in the back of his throat. The older of the two girls wiggled from his lap, plopping on the ground before waddling away. The remaining girl on his lap babbled on and blew an occasional drool bubble.

It wasn't until a distinct screech followed by a frantic wail did it tear Sasuke away from his dancing and unsuspecting wife. She was practically dead to the world when the radio was turned on. Frustrated, he hoisted the child over his shoulder quite aware of her yells for horsey and walked out of the kitchen with a stiff leg.

He found his youngest son picking on one of his many daughters, pulling at her pink pigtail as she wailed for daddy. Sasuke scowled, knowing very well that his son knew his presence in the room was made by the increase of chakra. He didn't stop until Sasuke barked at him and the boy immediately gave him a glare followed by a cute frown.

"She started it," he accused while pointing a finger to the crying little girl that clung to Sasuke's leg, "She called me a poopy head."

Sasuke sighed, holding his hand out until the boy begrudgingly handed him a doll. "In battle we keep our calm in order to have a clear mind and we don't steal from our enemy unless it is an assigned mission," he said seriously, "Is that understood soldier?"

The boy straightened up, hands at his side and face blank, "Yessur!"

"Good," Sasuke nodded, "Dismissed."

Sasuke watched as his son ran off only to bump into an older sister who was soaking wet and giggling. He was about to scold her when Sakura interrupted him; still dancing and smiling and with a gurgling infant on her hip. "Breakfast is ready, come and get it!"

_Oh, don't worry I am coming to get it._

All the kids rushed to the kitchen, mostly wet and covered in mud. Sasuke was last to enter the kitchen. Slowly, he put the baby on her highchair giving her a plastic plate filled with eggs and small pieces of pancakes. He was about to sit down when he felt a hard tug on his arm. Quickly looking back he noticed Sakura giving him a demure smile. Raising an eyebrow he waited patiently for her to continue.

"Kids," she began, her stare never leaving Sasuke, "Daddy and me are going to fix the washing machine. We'll be back in a little while. Eat up, ok?"

She flashed him a wicked smile and a bit of her tummy. Giving a quick peck on her baby daughter's head then twirling around, she danced her way out of the kitchen while shaking her rear towards his direction.

_Hopefully we'll have another boy this time, we're being outnumbered…_


	12. Sixteen

"Do you regret your decision?" The question was whispered, soft and serious as his hot breath tickled her ear. She turned slowly, coming face to face with Sasuke, a sinister smile forming on his supple lips. Sakura searched Sasuke's dark ruby eyes for the boy she fell in love with all those years ago whose smiles always consisted of arrogant twists of the lips. She tried to remember a time when his smiles were pure and arrogant not cruel and empty.

She cocked her head to the side, "Should I?"

He hummed; his smile widening slightly as he leaned forward to rest his forehead against her exposed collarbone. The minutes passed slowly as neither said anything to break the silence. Sakura stiffened when Sasuke trailed his lips up her neck.

"You should," he breathed against her skin causing a shiver to race throughout her body.

"I like to think I saved the village," she began softly, voice wavering as Sasuke slipped his hands inside her kimono, "…It's a fair trade, don't you think?"

Her breath hitched slightly when he chuckled darkly, his task of undressing her never stopping as he stared deeply in her eyes. "Yes," he kissed the corner of her lips, "A fair trade. You make an excellent prisoner and I'm sure the people of Konoha are rejoicing for your sacrifice."

There was an underline hint of mocking, but she ignored it completely, staring into space as Sasuke gently laid her on the mattress. She wondered briefly if Naruto was planning on stepping enemy grounds to save her or if Kakashi was worried sick about her. And if neither of them came to get her, she wouldn't blame them.

"Although I think you'll make an excellent mother instead."


	13. Seventeen

"What!"

Sasuke tried to hide his growing fear behind a mask of indifference, but the tight grip on his shirt and the fist slowly inching closer to his face caused him to falter. He felt a bead of sweat roll down the back of his neck.

"'I said," he swallowed the lump in his throat nervously, hoping he wouldn't stammer, "Can I grab your breast?"

Scowling, Sakura pulled him closer ready to punch the living day lights out of him, but restrained herself when he gave a pathetic whimper. When the impact didn't reach his face Sasuke slowly opened his eyes. He watched as Sakura silently debated with herself.

"Why do you want to fondle me?" He blushed turning his head away sharply. Sasuke could hear Naruto snickering at him from behind the bushes probably still holding onto the video camera.

"Does this have anything to do with Naruto or his stupidity?" There was a sudden "HEY!" coming from the bushes followed by a "Shut the hell up!" and "She's on to us!".

Sasuke could not bring himself to answer. How was he going to explain to Sakura that because of his pride and stubbornness (though really it was the lack of patience) he let Naruto and Kiba egg him on to take the bet of groping Sakura without getting killed in the process. Normally he wouldn't have let them bother him, but after many hours of being pestered he accepted the challenge.

"How much are you getting?" She asked suddenly startling him away from his dark thoughts of revenge. The pretty blush that stained her cheeks almost caused him to smile.

Straightening up he smirked, "Enough to take you out on a date everyday for two months straight."

She puffed her cheeks out, the blush still heavy on her pale skin, "Fine." Sakura pulled her arms behind back, clasping her hands, making her back arch and chest push out to Sasuke's awaiting hands.


	14. Twenty

There was a whisper floating in the wind, kissing Sasuke's skin as he stared at the tombstone before him. He sighed wearily; face falling into his hands hiding his sorrows away from the dark night. There was another whisper, faint, but clear and he realized it sounded too real. He looked up franticly, hoping it was just a horrible dream, his eyes searching the vast graves before landing on the tombstone. He reread the elegantly carved name.

_Haruno Sakura._

With a pained yell he punched the tombstone, the impact of his blow caused it to crack in the middle. Leaning his forehead against the cool surface Sasuke let his eyes drift shut. "Stupid girl. Stupid, stupid girl," He whispered harshly, throat dry and eyes stinging with unshed tears, the guilt of her death eating him whole.

"Sasuke-kun," He felt his name whispered into his ear, the chilled breath startling him as thin arms snaked around his waist. The pounding of his heartbeat increased tenfold as she continued whispering and whimpering into his ear. The tingling sensation of her moist lips touching his skin caused tremors of fear and pleasure to ripple in his system.

"Sasuke-kun," She licked her lips then softly bit his ear, playfully tugging it with her sharp teeth. "I was so alone and frightened. You buried me alive."

Something inside his mind screamed for him to scramble and run far away from her. She was dead. He had watched her die; she couldn't be the one talking to him right now especially when her body was six feet under the ground in which he stood.

"Sasuke-kun," she whined, her nails trailing across his smooth abdomen stopping just above his pants. She pulled him, turning him around by the belt. Sasuke was greeted with the greenest eyes.

"Sakura," he whispered eyes wide with shock. The sight of her smiling almost girlishly as eyes drooped sensually took his breath away. Sasuke desperately held her face in his hands, searching her eyes while she continued to smile and snuggle into his warmth.

"H-how!" He cried out, heart swelling and about to burst.

"Do you love me, Sasuke-kun?" Taken back by the question, Sasuke could only stare as the shock slowly faded. Sakura kissed his hand, silently urging him to answer. He swallowed the lump.

"Yes," He lost her once, he wasn't about to lose her again without telling her how much he cared. The small smile Sakura gave him made his heart leap; gently he scooped her into his arms holding her tight.

"I love you," Not a second later Sasuke found himself writhing in pain on the floor, trashing and screaming as Sakura gently played with his hair. When the blinding pain numbed his body he was left out of breath and exhausted. He looked up, fascinated as Sakura purred and nuzzled his neck.

"Sasuke-kun," He had trouble keeping his eyes open, the buzzing in his ears becoming louder and louder. He could see her smile, dark red plump lips smiling as blood dribbled down her chin and down to her red stained white dress of his blood. "Goodnight."


	15. Twenty four

There was a crumbled piece of paper lying on the ground. It shouldn't have really gained his interest, though it was in the middle of the bare training grounds right before his feet as if begging him to be picked up and read, but he found it odd for such a thing to be tempting him during another day of exhausting and monotonous training. Curios Naruto bent down to reach for the paper not realizing he subconsciously evaded a kunai thrown at his head by Kakashi.

Plopping down on the ground, relaxing his aching muscles he carefully opened the crumbled sheet and moved to his side annoyed as Kakashi blocked his light.

"Naruto, what are you doing?" There was an edge to Kakashi's voice and Naruto could tell from his stance that he wasn't too pleased. He didn't answer just grumbled under his breath before tossing the sheet over to Kakashi.

"Sakura-chan left another love note for stupid Sasuke." It wasn't the note itself that annoyed Naruto, but the contents of it. It was different from all the other notes she ever wrote to the Uchiha ice queen, too perverted and childish…and now that Naruto thought about it he couldn't remember the last time Sakura wrote Sasuke a love note and left it in plain sight.

Kakashi blinked. He didn't know whether to laugh or be annoyed, though was leaning over more to laughing due to the ridiculous note. His eyes traced over the elegantly written Uchiha Sakura to the doodles of a big breasted and smiling Sakura to the big tent in Sasuke's trousers. The messily drawn hearts did nothing, but fuel his amusement.

"Sakura," he yelled, catching his female student's attention. It wasn't the only attention Kakashi caught as he noticed Sasuke stop target practice to watch Sakura.

She blocked Sai's punch then lightly pushed him away to jog to Kakashi who was waving her over. Sai, slightly peeved at losing his sparring partner (though he wouldn't ever admit it he preferred Ugly's company even if she caused the most bodily harm), watched as Kakashi bent down to show Sakura something. He was surprised when she flushed a thousand shades of red, her head shaking back and forth as Naruto and Kakashi laughed.

Becoming curious Sai decided to join them. Sasuke wasn't too far behind as he himself joined the laughing group. Through chuckles Naruto managed to wheeze out as Sakura kept denying still covered in a heavy blush. "You guys gotta see this!"

"No!" She screeched, "I didn't draw that!"

Both Sai and Sasuke huddled a bit closer to Naruto as he held the note up. Sasuke's eyes widened in shock and Sai's smile faltered.

"Ugly, don't quit your day job," Sai had no time to evade the violent tackle as Sakura tried to strangle him and hold him down.

Too busy trying to unlatch the fuming girl off Sai (and from killing him), neither Naruto nor Kakashi noticed Sasuke melt into the shadows the note tightly grasped in his hands. Leaning against a tree, Sasuke listened to Sakura's screams of anger. He felt his face heat up, the hammering of his nervous heart calming down.

"That was close," he whispered feeling another blush heating his face as he stared at his messily drawn picture of hearts, big breasts and smiling faces.


	16. Twenty one

Sasuke was having a wonderful dream. And contrary to popular belief he wasn't giggling in his sleep about maiming his older brother limb by limb. Oh, no. He was sleepily unaware of the dangers that lay ahead as he cuddled closer to the source of warmth, dreaming of soft flushed skin and tangled pink hair.

The dream suddenly swirled in spring colors and all that was left was a vision of pink haired children running happily around on the restored Uchiha grounds.

He chortled, bringing his arms to wrap around a small waist. Sakura whined and wiggled away, but the boy persisted and followed her in his sleep. She could move no more as another body blocked her escape.

"Sasuke-kun," she complained poking the body that lay sleeping in her way. She poked harder until she heard a grumble. "Switch places with me, pretty please. Naruto is molesting me in his sleep again…"

Sakura gave him another harsh poke and was rewarded with a curse. The body behind her was trying to crush her while petting her exposed tummy.

"Zakuraa-chyan, wassa matter?" asked Naruto, rubbing the sleep from his eyes not minding the bruises that were surely to form from Sakura's cruel poking.

"Naruto?" She squinted in the dark.

"Yeah?" He yawned, stretching his arms above his head. He turned his head and found Sakura looking at him in a strange way. "Sakura-chan?"

"Y-you're not the one molesting me?" She whimpered feeling a squeeze on her soft breast and JR digging into her behind.

"…no."

"Then…then that means Sasuke-kun is…" She trailed off as said boy threw a leg over her hip, bringing his front to her back closer together and humping her rear.

Sasuke buried his face in her pink colored tresses, inhaling deeply before mumbling, "Ah, Booby. Yous ssooo ssoft."

"…"

Naruto knew at that moment that Sasuke was a dead man and the pained scream that broke the silence of the night was evidence. The blond flipped over to his stomach and yawned once more as Sasuke's scream and begging lulled him back to sleep.


End file.
